Ruby
About Ruby Is An Female Contestant Diamond Cut Ruby, Who Lives In Object Main Land, She Turn Into Monster, She Threats In Cake At Stake Factory (Night). Appearance Normal Ruby has a round brilliant gemstone cut. She is not translucent nor refractive. In BFDIA, Ruby has less contrast than in Reveal Novum. In IDFB and BFB, she is a bit darker-colored. Monster Ruby is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Her arms are long and twitching like Bomby and Ash. Resurrected Ruby is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with three arms and giant spikes sticking out of her mouth. Changes BFDI * Ruby’s body has a very small tinge of orange in it, and is darker in color. BFDIA * Ruby is lighter. * Ruby’s face is lower. IDFB/BFB * Ruby is darker-colored. Monster * Ruby is a tall, female humanoid. * Ruby's arms are long and twitching. Personality Ruby is an energetic and curious contestant. She enjoys playing around with other contestants, notably Bubble and Flower. She has been shown to look up to characters with leadership roles such as Match and Pencil, although she can display these traits on her own quite well, as seen in BFB 13 and 14. In “Reveal Novum”, Ruby was desperate and fast-talking as seen in her audition tape, as fast as she could, she asked the viewers “PLEASE? Please. Can I join the game? Please Please.” which only gave her 22 votes, not enough to join. She‘s shown to be sensitive as seen in BFDIA 5c, as she starts crying after Pencil yells at her. She’s also shown to be a bit dim-witted in Welcome Back, as she stupidly jumps down the spiral staircase of the Yoyle Needy to get to the bottom, only to shatter into pieces. In BFB, however, Ruby’s personality somewhat changes. She’s now quite more passive than before. For example, in “Why Would You Do This on a Swingset”, she watches Flower get zapped by Lightning with almost no concern, despite seemingly having a friendship with Flower. Ruby also displays a more critical and cruel side, as she becomes judgmental of Flower’s physique in “Fortunate Ben”. She also showed her vengeful side in “What Do You Think of Roleplay?” when she unfolds Foldy for making iance lose. Despite this, in “Return of the Rocket Ship” and “Don’t Dig Straight Down”, she seems to act more of a leader as they tunnel under the ground. Ruby gets the entire team to dig and also leads them away from Golf Ball in BFB 13 and 14 respectively. It is unknown what caused this and what effect it will have during future challenges if any. Cause of Death Her head is broke up by Frozey. Trivia * She Looks Similar Like Ash. * She's Base Off of Donald From Donald: A Horror Story. * She Appears In SlendyBFDI 3. * She's a Female Body, But She's Not Skinny. Gallery Ruby-0.png|The Original Ruby. Sound Files Her Scream Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:SlendyBFDI I Category:Objects Category:Females Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Teens Category:Teen